Deprived Of Love Itself
by Cherry Kissed Soul
Summary: A certain warmth is needed, with a fiery heart of eros to create Cupid’s arrows. But what if the certain warmth is not there for one with immortality itself whom has the fiery heart? And what if the warmth is apparent for a sweet girl whom...Cont. Inside.


**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this story, and review if you like (though that would please me VERY much…XDD)! Note! I repeat once again: This is a story about deprivation of love…and vampires, the thing that I seem to be extremely obsessed with at the moment! So enjoooy!

FULL SUMMARY:

A certain warmth is needed, with a fiery heart of eros in order to create Cupid's arrows. But what if the certain warmth is not there for a man with immortality itself, but yet has the fiery heart? And what if the warmth is apparent for a…it may seem, sweet girl whom has no heart of eros dwelling inside her? Indeed, the pieces are missing…just bind the puzzles together in order to create a wonderful thing: Love.

* * *

**Deprived…Of Love Itself**

**

* * *

**

One Shot…_Syaoran POV_

Occasionally, I would watch you frown. Your forehead creasing ever so slightly, and your eyes pouring out invisible tears. You would then bite your inner gums inside your mouth, however painful that might be, then simply turn away.

Very often, I would watch you grinning broadly, causing your cheerful mayhem upon every single soul to sparkle up. I became slowly addicted to that wonderful smile, the emotion itself swelling upon my very own soul too. I tried my utmost best to force that dreadful and cryptic…You, out of my fatal thoughts. But what am I implying here? The crypticness is what dwells in the very heart of my being.

I too, know your obstinate mind. I do not quite understand that part of you, however I might decipher it, but it prominently amuses me to no extent.

I also know in this agonized mind of mine, that my observations have led me to understand that you are…in desperate, dire need of the warmth of love. My darling, enchanting blossom, I grieve to think I might not ever be able to give you that. For you see, I am but a nightful being, rain patters against myself on crimson humid days---every though there are no icy pellets cascading down; freezing torrents of wispy, frozen mists of the wind curl around my tall self---even though no such thing even exits, the weather is fine.

Indeed, I do not loath nor am afraid of the Sun. I simply envy it. For at this moment I find myself imagining that if I were Helios himself, would I been able to cure you.

This charismatic, beautiful, witty and proud-less self has made someone such as myself to yearn dearly for the sight of you. I admit, I am certainly a horrendous creature for yearning for you like so, but I am helpless. No, I actually am not. No. I couldn't possible be. _No_.

These thoughts shouldn't even be evident in my malignant thoughts. I am of high, prideful authority, who can allure almost anyone, especially the opposite sex, one after another to fall at my feet. Even to capture their lives dry just so I could hand them my fatal kisses, a touch perhaps.

But as of our race, we capture the beauty of immortality youth to stay with us, never letting go of our marvelous feature-like shells. I stared motionlessly, my face devoid of any emotion to overcome hidden and discreet thoughts; my reflected appeared as a blur as I continued to fixate my direction on the window display pane, the dim mahogany streetlight the one source of incandescent lighting available.

My charcoal-ashed black cloak flowed gracefully with the chilly wind, my tall broad stature was the only figure in the inaudible depths of this dark area. From the reflection, my pale inquired face stood out like a deadly corpse. The dark and murky chestnut locks of mine frolicked gently with the hurling wind, as the wind nymphs slided through it with particular care.

I seem to know so much regarding you, but yet---my existent is dust in your gaze, unacknowledgement leading a solid, steel blockade against us, leaving me tattered with the thoughts of never stroking your warm, porcelain cheeks.

o

o

The night was going wearier by the second, as I left my de-reflective gaze, the eternal moon hidden by dun murk flecks of cotton, I wondered--- ever so slightly---what it would be like to taste your cherry-blossomed lips. Those heavenly…lips, made my lust grow wider and farther until I could no longer resist. I had to glimpse at your beautiful self, touch your warmth and taste those wondrous, enthralling things called your lips.

My pace grew faster, as if I was in race with the gloomy wind that encrusted itself out of anger and frustration, but I cared not. By now, it was not the lust of you in which tore the strings loose, it was rather the lust of your savoring blood, that I yield for. I would nearly smell and inhale those delicious smells you give out, mixing with something that perfumed cherry blossoms. A sweet, sickly taste that diffused with sugar—not the salts of the crimson rivers that flowed within most living souls, but …a smell…taste I could nearly feel…indescribable. My mind began to confuse together, unsure of where the smell was going or coming form, or was it my own hallucination, come to plague my mind?

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Ahh…there you were, oh beautiful, ravishing Sakura. I almost smiled at the sight of you sitting there, a broad grin upon your face, your cheekbones detected high and your lips…I shall come back to that later. But your emerald blades…they seemed to loose that touch of distorted glitter as you appeared to watch your friends, I presume? You were focusing on one of them, I could just tell, but whom…my mind was vacant, even as I searched through and prodded your thoughts like a ravaging beast, curiosity painted on itself but every so gently that it did not harm you.

No, it would crush me if I saw you harmed, hurt, or confused most madly with _anything_. Without any forethoughts boring through my mind like it usually did, I soundlessly slipped into the dancing shadows that illuminated the luxurious area. Velvet, bright-coloured drapes hung from the gold-plated windows, comforting music sliding gracefully down form the hidden speakers, making one what to sway to its tune.

Alas, I spotted you once more, careful that my amber eyes not leave your veracious features. And then, my luscious blossom, what did I see? I startled me. I was struck with fascination and awe…yet…I felt the sight of you rip out my insides, tearing them bit by bit as if taunting me most amusedly. And once again, the pure image of it making me want to do the same thing. I fought and resisted against it too...

What did I see? I saw you cry.

* * *

**Ending Regards… **This was supposed to be a One-shot, but seeing that I had already typed Sakura's POV…perhaps I could extend it, if you wish to for me to do so >:D I typed Sakura's POV first though, then I wrote Syaoran's POV, but in the end I decided to post this one up first! 

Anywho…Did you like? I hoped so

/Cherry Kissed Soul


End file.
